Looking for Ikuto, But Not Ikuto
by Sukilovehappydays3
Summary: Amu is looking for Ikuto, but not the Ikuto the everyone knows? Has Amu replaced the old Ikuto with this knew one? and why is she so against everyone helping to look for this new Ikuto? rated T because I want it to be
1. Chapter 1

**Looking for Ikuto but not Ikuto**

happy new year everybody it is now 1/1/12! i h ope you all enjoy this story i worked very hard on it!

* * *

><p>Amu is looking for Ikuto, but not the Ikuto everyone knows? Is there a new Ikuto that Amu loves even more then the old one? And why is Amu so against having everyone help her look for this new Ikuto, especially the old Ikuto.<p>

"IKUTO OI IKUTOOOO!" Amu called out around the Royal Garden.

"Amu-chan Ikuto is here, where?" Tadase asked a frantic Amu.

"Well I'm trying to find him but he's no where to be found honestly were did the little buggar go." Amu said more to herself then anyone else.

"Well do you want us to help you look for him?" Nagi asked hope she would say yes so that way they would learn why Amu was looking for Ikuto.

"HUH NO! uh- I mean is that's not necessary I'll find him on my own haha-ha" Amu sounded very nervous which made the Guardians even more interested in why Amu needed Ikuto.

"You'll find who on your own?" Asked an alluring voice from a tree.

"Ikuto perfect timing, Amu-chi was just looking for you!" Yaya exclaimed hoping she would learn why Amu wanted Ikuto.

"What? I wasn't looking for him I was looking for Ikuto, my Ikuto that is." Amu said pissed off now that she still cant find _her Ikuto._

"Wait there's another Ikuto and he's yours?" Ikuto asked very pissed off that there was another Ikuto and he had _his Amu._

"Yes now if you excuse me. IKUTOOO!" Amu was about to go back on her search again when Ikuto stopped her.

"Wait do you want me to help you look for him?" Ikuto said through clutched teeth that only the Guardians near him could see.

"NOO!" Amu shrieked this time, "I'll be fine by my by self so drop it. IKUTOOOO!" Amu went off on her search once again leaving everyone dumbfounded.

"Welllll," Kukai said breaking the silence, "looks like you've been dumbed Ikuto. What with the way Hinamori is giving this new Ikuto its clear that she loves him more then you." Kukai said in a joking tone but that his Ikuto _**hard**_. '_Had this new Ikuto taken his Amu before anything even began between them? Is his Amu really this new guys? Will I never be able to have her now?'_ Questions like this filled his head with a million other questions just like it.

"Ikuto how bout instead of pondering questions about the knew guy and Amu why don't you just follow Amu and see who this new guy is. If you don't like him beat him up and tell him to stay away from _your_ Amu." Rima suggested. Everyone just looked at her like she was insane for saying something with such a straight face. "Well are you going to do it or not?" Rima asked slightly annoyed by the looks her friends gave her.

"Haha you're a genius! Thanks shorty!" And with that Ikuto left to stalk Amu, Rima yelling at Ikuto bout him being to tall and how she not short.

After about five minutes of looking Ikuto found Amu in an ally calling out his, uh- Ikuto's name and looking in trash cans.

'_What is this guy a freak or something why would he be hiding in a trash can for Pete sake?' _Just then his thoughts were interrupted by Amu.

"Ahh found you! Come one lets go home." Amu said in a very sweet voice, the voice Ikuto wished was for him. '_Wait that not important right now! Lets see what the guy looks like first.'_ Just as he was about to get a look at the guy, a swarm of cats talked Ikuto causing him to fall without getting so much as a glimpse of _Amu's Ikuto_.

Just then he thought of something. _'wait she said lets go home right? Then that means that they live together, meaning that could be doing who-knows-what without Amu's parents ever finding out! No! Amu's virginity is mine and mine alone! I _will_ get it and I wont let someone try and steal it. I've been waiting 7 years for it and I'm no about to give it up to some guy with my name._ That was Ikuto could think about, so quick as a cat (for me the saying is quick as a bunny but like I said in another story cats suit him more) Ikuto made his way to Amu's house. She saw the like on with the curtain closed and the shadowy figure of Amu getting undress. _'NOO! There about to start I have to stop this!'_ On a spur of a moment decision, Ikuto barges into Amu's room, pushes her onto the bed and starts kissing her before she even has a chance to respond to anything that just happened. (Her shirt is off but the way)

"Ikuto why are-humm" Amu was cut off by Ikuto's kisses. The kisses were so full of passion and love it took a moment for Amu to respond but when she finally figured out what was happening, she happily kissed him back with just as much passion and love. (Although being an amateur kisser it was kind of awkward but Ikuto led her through it the whole way)

After they finally finished their make out session, Ikuto pulled Amu into his embrace (a hug people just a hug) and whispered in her ear, "You are mine, I wont give you to anyone got it? I wont give you to this Ikuto you seem so fond of. I've been in love with you for 7 years. I absolutely refuse to had you over to anyone."

Amu was so happy but also so confused, "Ikuto what are you talking about the only one that I love is you. There's no one else in my heart but you!" She said while blush a bright pink color. He was sooo happy! _'She loves me, SHE LOVES ME!' _But then he realized something.

"But what about the Ikuto you were looking for earlier today the you brought home?"

Then a second small blush appeared on Amu's face on top of Amu's first blush. "Oh-h w-well t-the thing i-is…" "Meow!" But before she could continue a cats meowing interrupted her. _'Wait cats meowing?' _Ikuto looked around the room, not getting off of Amu, to see a midnight blue kitten meowing at them, looking at them with innocent eyes. _'HUH?' _Was all Ikuto could think.

Pushing Ikuto off Amu went to the cat, "Aww I'm sorry Ikuto, was I ignoring you? I wont do it again mama promises." Amu said in the cutes baby voice. (Well cute to Ikuto.) Just then she realize the was half naked in front of Ikuto and he found out that she have named a cat after him. Blushing brighter then before she hit him and screamed PERVERT!

After a very looong period of silence Ikuto spoke, "Soooo you named a cat after me huh?" He said as he picked up _her Ikuto_ with a smile.

"Sh-shut up, he looked like you so I gave him your name, its not like I like you or anything." She said with she 'Cool & Spicy' persona.

"But you do love me don't you? I mean you did just confess a few minutes ago after our very hot make out session." He said reminding her about what happened a few moments ago, causing her to turn even pinker (If possible).

"Th-th-that was just in a spur of a moment si-situation, I mean you confessed to right?" Amu said hoping that he really had confessed and that she wasn't just hearing things.

To answer her question Ikuto pushed her to the bed and began kissing her again. After they stopped to catch their breath, since both of them forget to breath, Ikuto spoke "Of course I did. I've been in love with you for 7 years and that made a _very _possessive. I wont give you to anyone so be prepared to take my love and all that come with it." He said with a smirk as he emphasized the very part.

"R-really you've been in love with me for 7 years wow" She said more to herself then to him.

"Soo, with you be my girlfriend?" And that caught her attention. She stared up at him (since he was still on top of her) and tears threated her eyes causing him to freak out inside.

"R-r-re-really you want to be m-my b-boy-boyfriend?" She was so happy! She couldn't believe what she had just heard, she kept waiting for herself to walk up and for this all to be a wonderful dream, but when she didn't wake up she knew it was real. Ikuto just kept staring at her waiting for his answer. "I-Ikuto I would l-love to be you girlfriend!" It was like a ton of fireworks had gone off inside of him and he was about to burst with joy. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers, this kiss wasn't a passionate as the others though. This kiss was soft and sweet and full of love. After their lips parted ways Ikuto decided that he better leave before he really did take her virginity.

**The Next Day**

"Ikuto hey Ikutoo give him back!" Amu shouted at Ikuto.

"No way I'll only give him back if you give me a kiss." Ikuto teased knowing that she wouldn't do it in front of all the Guardians.

But to his surprise, "FINE!" Amu said as she grabbed his collar and pulled his lips to her kissing him in front of all the Guardians.

Shocked Ikuto gave Amu the kitten and hugged her from behind like there was no tomorrow mummering something like, "I really do love don't ever leave me." He was completely defeated by her.

"Hah. Looks like I have to take care of two kitties now." Amu said while smiling happily as the Guardians stood there shocked by what they just saw.

* * *

><p>ok so that was fun to read right? well i enjoyed writing it so it was fun for me atleast! please review and please read the authors note thats after it its REALLLLLY important! thankyou for reading this story and i hope you read my other work as well<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note

hi to those of you that are reading this in glad that your did becasue that is super important! you see im having a bit of a problem. i dont know what to write next! i have so may ideas i dont know what to write first. ok so its up to you all to tell me what to write! pick the number of the story idea that you like and the one with the highest number of votes wins ok cool. (these might not be the best discribtions but if i do better ones it will tell the whole story)

1) ikuto and everyone are basicaly the schools gods while amu is the tough punk chick. ikuto and amu are arch enemies and really hate each other. on a school trip amu, ikuto and everyone gets lost in the woods. amu knows how to survive so that have no chose but to work with her. as time passes they learn about her dark pass and start to develope and attachment to her but she still seems to hate them all.

2) amu transfroms with yoru and after something goes wrong with the detransfroming part amu is stuck with cat eyes and believes shes a cat. plus the only person she likes is ikuto. this problem should olny last for a week but with the way amu is treating ikuto can he really last a week without "taking advantage" of amu if you know what i mean? wink wink

3) amu gets sick and amus mom calls ikuto to take care of her. whenever amu is sick she acts like a little kid who wants to be spoild. the guardians come and they learn that amu has suffered in the past more then they realize but ikuto already knew this

4) after being abuse for years amu runs away into the woods. after she collapes tsukasa finds her and takes her home to where everyone is (All the guardians, utau and ikuto) there are no charas in this

5) amu needs to dress up like a boy inorder to work in a butler cafe to support herself after lossing her parents. nagi and kukai worried about her jion too. kairi and ikuto, who already work there, start to fall for her and tries to seduce her, but love is forbidden. and later in the story someone from amus past comes back and tries to take her and ami away.

6) rima and utau dont like each other but they both love amu. amu and ikuto both like each other but dont know that they do so they fight all the time. rima and utau try to get them together with the help of kukai and nagi (ikuto bff) but what happens when amu's fiance shows up?

7) amu and the gang are fighting some x-eggs with utau and ikuto and amu gets hurt. she losses her memory and after ikuto saves her form falling out the window she only trust him so they start living together. they try to do everything to get amus memories back but nothing works.

8) amu is a world renown genious artist but can no longer paint because of a tramatic experiance in the past. she transfers to a different school and is befriended but the most populare people in school they try to help her regain her love for painting and life when the person who caused amus trama in the first place shows up and and starts to bully her again.

9) amu wonders if shes really is her mom and dads kids so she gets a blood test that shows that she isnt. as it turns out she was switched at birth with some one else. as this new person works her way into everyones life amu believes she is no longer needed there so she runs away.

10) ami is 15 and amu is 22. everyone thinks that ami is an angle but as it turns out she is really a 'player' but not really. this is mostly about ami and amu but there is still amuto in it and a really big secret that only amu and ikuto know, but she still tell ami

11) every one is born with animal ears and tails, eberyone but amu that is, when she transfers to the school (i dont know its name) everyone wants to know what she is and they want to mate with her (if you know what i mean nudge nudge wink wink) amu is a really rare bread of creature called a speacil and now everyone wants her. i'll explain what it is in the story.

12) amu gets hurt and saaya sees it happens (i mean emotionaly) saaya wants to help but her pride only makes her insult amu more. saaya realizes just how much amu is suffering and lends a helping hand or something else.

13) amu is forced to be fiances with ikuto who is a teacher at her school. she pertends to hate him but really loves him alot the reason why she says she hates him though is because he is always sleeping around and never take her feelings into consideration. but hes known her since birth, can he really not care at all about her?

14) amu is forced to be fiances with tadase to save her families company but when amus friends find out about this their willing to do anything to stop this.

15) amu is one of the best gymnist in her whole school. her greatest rival is ikuto her childhood friend. it was jelousy that seperated them but will it be pain that reunites them.

16) amu is an adult who still has her shugo charas and is working for the school as the beloved vise principle while still helping out the guardians. something happens that will change her life forever.

see alot of ideas write? so i need you to choose oh yey although number 11 doesnt seem like its that good its one of my favorite ideas, but i still dont know what i should write first since (to me) there all good ideas ok well choose wisely! you can put them in order if you want and if you have any ideas as to what to name them my ears are always open!


End file.
